Nueva vida
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: OS para el Amigo Invisible del Team Dramione.


**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **N/A:** Este Os participa en el Amigo Invisible del grupo Team Dramione. Mi amiga secreta es InesUchiha y pidió HarryxDraco. Gracias a mi amiga Alice Mlfy por betear :3

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Nueva vida**

.-.

Harry Potter era un joven de veintiocho años y sobreviviente de dos guerras mágicas. Posterior a la segunda guerra comenzó a estudiar para la carrera de Auror y actualmente era el jefe de Aurores. Se podría decir que todo era perfecto en su vida, pero desde hace un tiempo se sentía muy solo cuando llegaba a su hogar. Aunque todos pensaban que seguiría su relación con Ginny, no funcionó como ambos querían.

A mediados de enero comenzó a verse con alguien.

Inició como una inocente salida a tomar un trago, nunca pensó que se encontraría exactamente con esa persona. Luego de trabajar por varias sesiones sobre un caso un tanto difícil, decidió invitarlo a tomar un trago a un bar muggle que había conocido y que le agradaba por ser bastante tranquilo.

Hablaron de cosas del trabajo, de la escuela, de los amigos, rieron de algunas aventuras, estaban conociéndose con sinceridad, empezando de nuevo.

—Ha sido un gusto pasar el rato contigo, Potter —se despidió su acompañante.

—El gusto fue mío —y con un apretón de manos se despidieron. Luego cada uno se desapareció desde un callejón cercano hacía a sus respectivos hogares.

Harry se había ido extrañamente contento esa noche, y las semanas que siguieron a esa después de juntarse un viernes o sábado. Hermione y Ron ya lo comenzaban a molestar con que tenía una chica escondida. Él sólo sonreía y les seguía el juego.

Así se pasaron casi cinco meses, en los que Harry llegaba a su casa contento después de haber pasado una noche de conversación y risas. Se sentía cómodo y feliz de haber encontrado un nuevo compañero, no es que rechazara la amistad de Ron y Hermione, pero ellos vivían aún su luna de miel y a veces tocar el violín cansaba un poco.

Comenzó a darle vueltas a las sensaciones que le hacía sentir estar junto a él. Descubrir en su adolescencia que a pesar de haber tenido una hermosa novia no lo llenaba por completo, había sido un poco chocante al principio. Miraba a algunos jugadores en el camarín cambiándose con otros ojos, se ponía nervioso y luego los recordaba en la noche en sus pequeñas fantasías. No se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny, cuando terminaron simplemente se dieron cuenta que no se amaban para unir sus vidas por la eternidad, él quería estar con alguien por amor y no por costumbre.

Decirle a alguien era completamente diferente, aunque en este momento estaba considerando que se sentía atraído por su nuevo compañero de bar.

Ese sábado se fue directo al punto de reunión habitual ya que había recibido una nota de juntarse allá. Lo encontró en la barra con un trago en la mano. Sólo por eso intuía que algo no iba bien, llevaban reuniéndose lo suficiente para conocer su semblante y actitud. Durante las primeras reuniones habían logrado romper el hielo y contarse anécdotas que jamás habrían reconocido.

—Llegaste antes —susurró sentándose junto a él.

—No tuve una buena tarde, necesitaba relajarme un poco.

—Lo que él está tomando, por favor —le indicó al barman—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Mi madre, intentando limpiar un apellido que ya no es posible limpiar —se tomó el resto de whisky.

Harry no quiso ahondar en el tema intentando distraerlo de su problema. Cuando ya se acercaba la hora en que se iban generalmente se le ocurrió una idea, juntó su valentía y arriesgándose le dijo;

—Mañana no hay trabajo, ¿quieres ir a mi casa después? Tengo un par de botellas que quizás te agraden, no se abrirán solas —señaló con una sonrisa.

—Vaya señor Potter, no te vayan a regañar por llevar hombres a casa —Harry rio con ganas, debía reconocer que había sido ingenioso

—Vivo sólo desde que salimos de Hogwarts y no es muy agradable, ya sabes es mucho espacio para una sola persona.

Draco Malfoy sonrió mientras sopesaba la propuesta.

—Por lo que supe vives en la casa de los Black, lamentablemente nunca la llegué a conocer —respondió pensativo.

El moreno sonrió, su oportunidad era hoy. Pagaron sus tragos y en el callejón junto Harry puso la mano en el hombro del rubio para poder aparecerse en su casa. El tirón fue rápido y al llegar se iluminó la entrada principal.

No apartó la mano del hombro mientras Draco observaba alrededor y finalmente sonrió.

—No es tan fea como decía mi padre.

—Era peor, créeme, pero vamos al salón —respondió adelantándose para que lo siguiera. Con su varita acercó un par de botellas y copas he hizo que se llenaran.

Tomó asiento mientras Draco recorría la estancia con su copa en la mano. A Harry le encantaba observarlo en silencio.

—Siempre oí que era algo rara en su construcción.

—Pues si tiene varias plantas, cómo es una casa camuflada no ocupa mucho espacio. Pero es más grande por dentro. Hermione me ayudó a remodelarla un poco, Kreacher no me dejaba mover nada, lo he convencido de a poco. Eso me recuerda, ¡Kreacher!

Con un pop apareció el viejo elfo frente a su amo.

—Amo Harry, bienvenido.

—Gracias Kreacher, hoy tengo un invitado, es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Narcissa Black —Kreacher asintió y observó al joven. Se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa y desde su lugar respondió

—El amo Draco es el fiel reflejo de la ama Narcissa, hace muchos años que Kreacher no la ve, Kreacher espera que se encuentre bien. Lo que necesiten Kreacher puede ayudar, si el amo Harry lo permite.

—Claro, si Draco le pregunta a su madre puedes ir a visitarla alguna vez, pero tendrás que hacerle caso a Hermione y cambiarte esa ropa, al menos para hacer una visita —finalizó ante la cara de reproche de Kreacher.

Draco rio, sabía lo trágico que era para un elfo que le hablen de ropa, pero había seguido el consejo de Harry y consultó con Hermione como entrar en regla con los elfos domésticos de su mansión, su madre un poco reticente prefirió ella misma tomar cartas en el asunto con cuidado para no quedar mal ante la heroína de guerra.

—Kreacher hará lo que los amos digan —apareció unas bandejas con queso, aceitunas y algunas cosas para comer y desapareció en una reverencia.

Harry suspiró y tomó otro trago. Draco rio ante la escena

—Créeme hacer esto mismo con cinco elfos no es nada fácil, a veces son un poco testarudos.

—¿Bromeas?, lucho por cada cosa que hago aquí dentro, ese viejo elfo estuvo demasiado tiempo solo aquí.

—Y, ¿me mostrarás el resto de la mansión? —le preguntó Draco con una mirada penetrante que en su imaginación significaba una invitación a algo más. Draco se sentó frente a él en el cómodo sillón disfrutando el ambiente—. Tenemos nuestro propio bar —susurró con las mejillas un poco coloradas por el efecto del alcohol.

Harry se quitó la chaqueta un tanto acalorado. Con su varita rellenó las copas e hizo un brindis.

—Por la visita de un buen amigo en casa.

—Y porque sean muchas más —soltó Draco riendo, dirigiéndose al ventanal.

Afuera comenzaba a llover, el invierno estaba en su punto más alto y cuando llegaron la chimenea ya tenía un ambiente temperado.

Aunque a Harry no le ayudaba mucho el calor que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Se levantó y se apoyó al costado de Draco. Lo miró de reojo y tomó un sorbo largo de su whisky. Era ahora o nunca se dijo con valentía.

—Me gustas.

Draco mirando fijamente al exterior tomó otro sorbo del whisky de fuego. No respondió.

—No desde el primer día, pero las salidas comenzaron a ser divertidas y esperaba cada fin de semana o informe para estar contigo de nuevo —se tapó la cara con una mano; —me siento como un adolescente otra vez.

—Harry, mi madre quiere que me case —fue todo lo que dijo Draco.

—Lo sé, por eso no podía guardarlo más tiempo —volteó la cara para mirarlo.

Draco lo miró directo a sus ojos, tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza. Su madre. Su futuro matrimonio. Harry Potter. ¡Le gustaba al jodido Harry Potter!

En un principio le parecía bien comenzar de nuevo con el niño elegido y ver si realmente hubieran sido amigos, pero este se mostraba muy atento y ansioso últimamente, se sonrojaba con facilidad, sonreía y a veces lo miraba en silencio. ¡Demonios!, a él también le gustaba, pero a su madre no le gustaría nada esto. Nada de nada.

Le sonrió con picardía, las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear al interior de ambos; y Harry tomando su copa las dejó al borde del ventanal para acercarse a él.

Se miraron a los ojos por fracción de segundo. Harry se acercó a sus labios y los rozó suavemente con los suyos.

Draco cerró los ojos y gimió ante el contacto.

Harry no pudo reprimirse más del deseo y se apegó un poco más a él para morderle el labio y profundizar un nuevo beso. Draco rodeó su cuello con la mano.

—Yo... hace mucho... quería hacer... esto —susurró Harry entre besos.

—Te tardaste... Potter —respondió apegándose más.

Harry sonrió en sus labios y sus manos traviesas y ansiosas comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio en busca de más. Ambos se recorrían el cuerpo con ansias, Draco era más experimentado en las relaciones, según sabía Harry, pero no se quería quedar atrás ante eso. Atacó su cuello a besos y mordidas.

—Podemos dejar el tour para después e ir directo a mi habitación, te encantará —susurró en su cuello y los apareció a ambos en su habitación.

Draco entre risas no se soltó de él y sonrió al ver la habitación con tonos rojos y verdes, como una mezcla entre gryffindor y slytherin.

Harry se quitó la camisa y se acercó para soltar la del del rubio. Este se dejó hacer y tocó los músculos marcados de los brazos de Harry

—Te ha hecho bien el trabajo de auror.

—Me obliga a mantenerme en forma —le susurró acorralándolo en la cama.

Se dedicaron a besarse y acariciar sus jóvenes y tonificados cuerpos por más del tiempo que se estima prudente dejándose llevar. Sacando las prendas faltantes en el proceso, Harry mordía y lamía cada centímetro de Draco tal como soñaba en sus fantasías desde que había descubierto su pequeña fascinación con él.

Pasaron la noche juntos, entregándose con pasión a los sentimientos correspondidos de Draco.

.-.

Desde aquella primera vez juntos, Draco pasaba directamente a casa algunos días a la semana con Harry y se convirtió en su nuevo bar privado. Incluso Kreacher se acostumbró a verlo rondar por el lugar y tomaba en cuenta sus consejos para algunos cambios o mejoras en la mansión.

Ambos mantuvieron su relación para ellos y sus más cercanos, puesto que no querían más atención que la que habían recibido durante la guerra y después de ella.

En Navidad Harry planeaba darle una sorpresa. Aprovechando que se haría la fiesta en la mansión Potter, ex –Black, y las familias de sus amigos asistirían allí.

Hermione y Ginny fueron las primeras en llegar para ayudar a preparar la casa y colocar algunos hechizos extensores en las habitaciones principales donde estarían todos.

—Creo que igual se nos hará pequeño, ¿Por qué no quiso hacerlo en tu casa o en la de Malfoy? —preguntó Ginny mientras arreglaban el salón.

—Aún no está cómodo yendo a la mansión, de hecho, Draco y su madre ya no viven ahí hace un tiempo por lo que supe.

Harry seguía en el jardín colocando hechizos cuando sintió la llegada de alguien a la casa. Era algo temprano para que llegara más gente pues el resto llegaría a las siete. Se acercó a la entrada y los vio, Draco y su madre esperando en la entrada a ser recibidos.

—Draco, llegan temprano, aún arreglamos la casa con las chicas —dijo saludándolo con un fuerte abrazo.

—Madre insistió en venir a ayudar en lo que pudiera, y ya sabes que no la puedo contradecir en todo.

—Harry, espero no te moleste nuestra pronta llegada —le susurró mientras le daba un abrazo. Harry le correspondió;

—Para nada, Narcissa, pero no quería que tuvieran que trabajar, son mis invitados este año. Pero pasen por acá, el salón está casi listo.

Las amigas que seguían añadiendo cosas al salón se sorprendieron al ver a la mujer, pero se acercaron a saludar amablemente pues, ya la veían más seguido desde que Harry y su hijo salían.

—Debo decir que han hecho un gran trabajo chicas —sonrió al ver el salón y le brillaron los ojos con nostalgia.

—Como sabrán mi madre creció en esta casa y verla en una festividad remueve sus recuerdos —añadió Draco saludando a las chicas; —es probable que te dé algunas sugerencias, hazle caso —susurró Draco a la castaña quien le guiñó el ojo.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿alguna sugerencia que tenga para nosotras? Sería de gran ayuda contar con su experiencia acomodando mucha gente en este lugar.

—Claro querida, mira podrías acá… —y se llevó a Hermione a otro sector de la casa, quien la siguió con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, ya que llegó apoyo iré a buscar a Blaise y a preparar a los niños. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la comida Harry? —le preguntó con mucha cercanía para la incomodidad de Draco, aún se sentía complicado a su alrededor, no era que se sintiera tan inseguro, pero como siempre dice Pansy, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

—No Ginny, Kreacher tiene todo listo y Molly envió algunas cosas listas esta mañana, sólo queda que terminemos los espacios y prepararnos. Salúdame a mis ahijados.

—Tus ahijados no hayan la hora de venir a verte, nos vemos chicos —y dicho esto desapareció por red flu dejando a los tortolitos solos.

El moreno se acercó por detrás a Draco y le besó el cuello.

—Al fin solos.

—Harry no empieces que hay gente y tienes una fiesta que dar —le regañó mientras volteaba para ser asaltado a besos.

—Aún es temprano, necesito un baño, ¿por qué no me acompañas?

—Potter, no tienes remedio. Vamos terminemos lo que falta y te ayudo con ese baño —le sonrió dándole la mano para tirarlo a la cocina.

—Y tú eres un aburrido Malfoy —bufó mientras era arrastrado a los deberes, como decía siempre Draco, tenía que ser un buen anfitrión si elegía hacer algo en su casa.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron de terminar de adornar, decorar, preparar el comedor y el salón. Colocaron los regalos bajo el árbol.

Hermione agradeció la ayuda de Narcissa pues, aunque era muy buena en hechizos, no lo era tanto en eventos, en cambio la mujer era una experta, había sido criada en esa mansión para saber cómo hacer uno. Así que una hora antes se retiró a buscar a Ron y los niños que deberían estar listos con sus regalos y aportes a la fiesta.

Draco le ayudó a Harry en la ducha como prometió, con una sesión express de sexo puesto que ambos al verse desnudos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Fue una batalla sacar a Harry de ahí, la fiesta podía irse al carajo, el sólo necesitaba estar follando a Draco y ser follado el resto de la noche.

—Vamos Potter no me hagas petrificarse para vestirte como un maniquí —le dijo sonriéndole y dándole una toalla.

Narcissa se fue a retocar cuando estuvo satisfecha para esperar a los invitados y en cuanto llegó Pansy con sus casi ocho meses de embarazo de la mano de Neville Longbottom dio un pequeño suspiro. Siempre pensó que ella sería la esposa perfecta para Draco, era como una hija para ella, la chica posterior a su último año de Hogwarts se había independizado de sus padres y había colocado una tienda de moda que abarcaba ropa para magos y muggles con mucho éxito, posterior a eso se había casado con el joven Longbottom y si su pequeña era feliz, ella sería feliz también.

Levantándose a recibirla la abrazó con delicadeza.

—Pansy querida, cada día estás más hermosa.

—Gracias Narcissa, te ves estupenda, no pensé verte tan temprano —respondió sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

—Buenas noches señora Malfoy —saludó Neville recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella. Luego de dejar los regalos bajo del árbol, se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró a Ginny y Molly preparando cosas de la cena.

—Vinimos a ayudar un poco con Draco, después de todo viví mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Cuándo nace mi sobrino? —preguntó alegremente Narcissa.

—Queda poco más de un mes, ya estamos ansiosos de que nazca.

—Me imagino, cuanto quisiera tener un nieto —dijo con un suspiro.

—Acá tienes muchos, los Zabini, los Weasley, los míos, y Draco podrá querer los suyos en algún momento, dale tiempo —dijo apretándole la mano.

—Lo sé querida, aún no me acostumbro a que Draco no eligiera una chica como pareja —dijo casi en un susurro. Pansy asintió.

Harry y Draco bajaban riendo por las escaleras en dirección al salón. Se les unieron los recién llegados: Hermione y su familia, la familia Weasley, y la familia Zabini.

Una vez todos reunidos en el salón principal Harry se aclaró la garganta con una copa de vino.

—Amigos y familia —dijo llamando la atención de todos; —quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en esta navidad muy especial para mí. Nuestras familias han crecido y ya tenemos pequeños revoloteando por casa —los aludidos hijos de Ginny con Blaise y de Hermione con Ron rieron juntos—. Simplemente gracias por estar aquí y ser parte de mi vida, salud por la familia —dijo alzando la copa. Aparecieron en el aire algunas copas de vino y jugo para Pansy. Juntos dijeron un gran ¡Salud!.

Los niños comenzaron a jugar alrededor y Harry junto a Draco se acercaron a conversar con Pansy que debatía con Narcissa si hacer o no un baby shower.

Harry veía a su alrededor. El trabajo había sido magistral, nadie pensaría que esa mansión no era en realidad tan grande, pero todos tenían espacio para conversar. Molly se acercó para indicar que la cena estaba lista y avanzaron al salón contiguo ya que la cocina, aunque agrandándola, no tenía el espacio para todos.

—Wow, todo se ve estupendo —susurró Ron, Hermione le dio un codazo susurrándole que se comportara.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y niños inquietos. Draco miraba a su madre que estaba gratamente conversando con las demás mujeres sobre cosas de hogar, curiosa por aprender algunas ideas que Molly tenía sobre recetas.

—Tu cena fue un éxito, amor —le susurró Draco al oído.

—Gracias a todos, estaba aterrado de que fuera un desastre —le dijo tomando su mano bajo la mesa.

—Para nada, somos el mejor equipo —le apretó la mano.

Minutos cercanos a las doce Hermione se paró de la mesa.

—Familia, como estamos cerca de las doce los quiero invitar a dar gracias por todo lo que hemos tenido este año en nuestras vidas. Y como los niños no pueden esperar hasta mañana para ver sus regalos, y algunos adultos tampoco —dijo mirando a Ron y Harry—, ¡vamos al salón a abrir los regalos!

—¡Siiiii! —gritaron los niños al unísono saliendo detrás de Hermione.

Narcissa rio y ayudando a Neville a estabilizar a Pansy que le costaba un tanto moverse por su embarazo. El resto de los invitados se les unió en el salón. Blaise y Theo miraban divertidos como sus esposas repartían los regalos, Luna, esposa de Theo, le indicaba a sus pequeños que no debían pelear con sus "primos" por los regalos, y así comenzaron a abrirlos.

Los adultos también comenzaron a recibir sus obsequios, aunque los sangre pura estaban más acostumbrados a reservarse del ritual, era la primera vez que lo pasaban todos juntos así que se permitieron un poco de libertad por esta vez.

—Draco, quiero darte tu regalo —dijo Harry suavemente.

—Potter yo no soy como los niños, no saldré corriendo por una escoba voladora —se acercó riendo.

—Rayos, tendré que devolverla.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Nada, nada.

—Potter…

Harry con su varita convocó un paquete desde el árbol y ante ellos se acercó una escoba envuelta en papel de regalo con una cinta colgando. Draco sonrió y la recibió.

—Harry no era necesario —dijo comenzando a desenvolverla. Tomó la cinta y vio una llave colgando; —¿y esto?

—Bueno, no sólo quiero salir a volar contigo Draco, quiero vivir contigo. Esa es la llave de la mansión, si la aceptas la mansión te reconocerá como parte de la familia.

El resto escuchó atentamente la petición de Harry y algunas risas salieron entre los amigos de Draco.

Draco miró la llave y luego a Harry. Sonrió.

—Por supuesto que acepto volar contigo Harry, pensé que ya vivíamos juntos, ya sabes paso más tiempo aquí que en mi casa —y acercándose a él lo abrazó.

Harry feliz por haber dado el paso de pedirle vivir con él, le dio un beso que sacó aplausos y felicitaciones de todos los presentes.

Kreacher trajo bebestibles para todos y pasteles para los más pequeños.

.-.

La siguiente semana fue de mucho movimiento en la mansión Potter, la llegada de Draco trajo nuevos aires y desafíos para Harry.

Juntos iniciaban una nueva vida.

* * *

 **N.A:** Espero que a mi Amiga Secreta le haya gustado, me costó un poco más de lo que pensé, cambié muchas cosas y entre las fiestas y todo no había podido publicar. ¡Feliz Navidad Ines! Dejen sus tomates, flores o review.


End file.
